Fiore Principessa, I Am Happy To Serve You!
by Valisco
Summary: Princess Daisy is need of an assistant to win the annual Mushroom World Cook Off! When she wished for someone of great cooking skills, she did not expect a cheerful, crybaby Italian to help! WARNING: Pure crack, humor, and PASTA! - On Haitus. Why? See my profile!


**Notey Note From Author: **. . .

This idea came to me a few months ago when I was playing _Mario & Sonic At The Winter Olympic games_ for the DS as Daisy for some events and my Hetalia manga books where nearby.

I was like, what if the tomboyish, kickass like Princess Daisy were to meet the lovable, cheerful crybaby, Italy/Feliciano? So yeah this weird, random fic was born.

I worked on this chapter months ago, but then I stopped and forgot all about this fic. But today, I decided to bring it back, now it's up and running.

This is going to be short by the way, probably about 6 chapters, long?

Well anyway lets begin. Hope this fic comes out nice and reviews would be cool too. *Crosses fingers.*

Human names of the country personifications in Hetalia are being used in this fic instead of calling them by their country name.

This is also the first story I will write in first person, (Daisy's point of view) so this might fun.

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE SUPER MARIO SERIES OR HETALIA NOR ANY OF ITS PROPERTIES SUCH AS CHARACTERS USED IN THIS FIC.**

**Super Mario Series © Shigeru Miyamoto & Nintendo**

**Hetalia: Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya**

* * *

Fiore Principessa, I Am Happy To Serve You!

* * *

**Chapter 1: And So It Starts**

Let me make this clear, I never once thought I would actually join a cooking competition for my kingdom of Sarasaland because my mom wanted me to. I so didn't want to at first.

Cooking isn't really my thing, more like gardening but, eh I had to.

Nor I never thought I would actually meet some weird, crybaby, idiotic, yet very sweet guy from Italy to help me win it. Or even better, he is actually the personified nation of Italy.

Wait, am I getting ahead of myself? Silly me! Lets start from the beginning, shall we?

. . .

"Princess Daisy Sarasa! I have news!" yelled my mom as she ran outside her castle, the Queen of Sarasaland, Lillian, went into our garden where she saw her daughter; me, Princess Daisy, sitting on the bench, who was near the water fountain reading.

I put down my book and looked up to see my mother, panting.

"What is it, Mom?" I asked.

"I. . .*huff*. . .have. . .*puff*. . .news," Mom panted. She took out a flyer and showed me. "This years annual cook off is to be held here in Sarasaland!"

My eyes widened. "Seriously? Now way! Usually, it's held at other places, such as the Mushroom Kingdom! Never here! This is the first time ever!"

"Exactly," My mom agreed. "Which means. . ."

She grab hold of my shoulders and cried out: ". . .you are to enter the competition for Sarasaland and win that trophy!"

"WHAT!" I hollered in surprise. "Me?"

"Yes, now is our chance to show the rest of the world, what we are made of!"

"But we have already won a few times! Why bother winning another trophy?"

"Because it is being held here, for the first time ever! Also, we are tied with the Waffle Kingdom for winning the most competitions! You wouldn't want Princess Éclair and her family to win, no?"

I cringed at that statement. Princess Éclair, and her Waffle Kingdom. My kingdom doesn't get along with hers much, because we are rivals.

Not to mention my boyfriend had a crush on her.

Yeah, that's right, Luigi, who happens to be the younger brother of the famous Super Mario, protector and savior of the Mushroom World, once rescued the princess because some guy wanted to take over her kingdom but he luckily saved it.

Luckily? More like sadly. Pfff.

Her kingdom tends to sweep away the feet of the judges at the competition and wins. Especially when she shows off the deserts. Which I'll admit, they are pretty damn good.

"So, I have enter this thing, don't I?" I asked.

"That's right," my mother said firmly.

"Why can't our great chefs for our kingdom do it?"

"They're on vacation on Isle Delfino, don't you remember?"

"Oh yeah, but mother, I'm not a cook, maybe you can get someone else?"

"Then get someone who is!" My mother demanded. "We must win this year!" She started to walk away from the garden. "You are joining whether you like it or not! The cook off is this Sunday! You have this whole week to prepare! You also can work with someone, why not, oh say use Luigi to help you?" She waved goodbye.

I groaned and hit my head into my book. My family is pretty competitive, especially mom. Ironically, she has never joined the cook off according to her once.

So, why get me to do it? What about her? I sighed and went back inside my castle, to my room. And all this week to prepare? How am I going to be able to come up with great cuisine to win this?

After my mother's idea of telling me to get Luigi to help me, I decided to put it to the test. I dialed Luigi's phone number and called him to talk about it. I jumped into my bed with the phone.

I heard a pickup with my phone. _"Hello?"_

"Heyo, hun!" I cried, with enjoyment of hearing the soft sweet voice of my beloved Luigi.

"_Oh Daisy! You a called at a wrong time!"_

"Why, what's wrong?"

"_Peach has been kidnapped again! Me and a Mario need to go and save her again! Sorry but I need to go! Bye!"_

And just like that, without me saying another word, he hung up. I threw my head into the pillow, groaning.

"Now, what I am going to do?" I muttered. "Need to find someone!"

A few moments afterward, I decided to leave the castle and go out for a walk. I headed to the park. The sun was setting and the night was approaching. But I didn't care, despite warnings from my parents to never leave the castle at night for any robbers, gangs, rapists, and crap.

I can kick all of their asses anyway. Why do you think I'm never kidnapped?

I approached the golden water fountain in the middle of the park, there was a four intersection path, each one lead to some place in the park. One to the lake, another to the zoo, the other to the playgrounds, and the last one to a field.

The fountain was literally spewing water, it was never off. It's also a very old water fountain, in fact, a myth says that it brings out a yellow star that can grant wishes if you throw a coin in.

Never tried doing that, but for once I felt like I needed to, after all I need someone to help me win that contest. I took out a gold coin, and threw it in the fountain.

"Wish someone who has great cooking abilities here to help me," I mumbled.

Suddenly the fountain began to glow, and it came to me that perhaps the myth was true!

I closed my eyes for it outshined my vision, and covered them with my arms. The glowing then stopped and I opened to see a yellow glowing star looking down upon me.

"_Are you the one who summoned me?" _he asked.

I let go of my arms and freaked out. "Woah!"

"_Something the matter?"_

"Uh. . .I-I can't believe this! So it is true! It is true!" I never was into superstition, but now I think I converted into a believer.

The yellow star raised his brow in curiosity. _"What is true?"_

Guess I needed to explain. "Legend says here that this fountain summons a yellow star that could grant a wish if someone throws a coin in the fountain and wishes for something."

The yellow star raised his two whole eyebrows. "What? Oh. . Yes! That is true! But only once every year, I pop out to this place."

"Really?"

"Yes, because if I appeared every time someone threw a coin to the fountain, this place would be different, because so many wishes would be made. Also, since you summoned me, I stay with you for a week."

My face lightened up. "Are you serious? Yahoo! You could totally be a use here for me! So, how many wishes I could ask for?"

"Oh well, three," the yellow star answered calmly.

I fell into a thud. Three? Not enough in my book! "What!"

"Yes, there is limitation sadly," lamented the star.

I got up from the ground, shouldn't have done that anyway, because I probably just stained my yellow dress now from the dirty ground.

I sighed in disappointed. "Okay then."

"_Well, do you have a wish right now? Since you summoned me?"_ the star asked.

I nodded. "Yep!"

The star smiled. _"Well tell me then!"_

"Oh right, but first let me tell you my reasoning for all this."

. . .

After explaining to the star about the cook off, rivalry with Éclair, Luigi and all other things, the star took it all well. In fact, he actually knew Mario, Luigi, and my best friend Princess Peach of the Mushroom Kingdom!

Boy was I in luck! The star also told me that he helped Mario & Luigi save Peach from the evil koopa king, Bowser once when he took the star rod! He also was with Peach in her time in need. The star's name was Twink.

"I'm Princess Daisy of Sarasaland," I said proudly after he told me the story.

"_Yes, I have heard of you! Peach did briefly mention you when I was with her during that time of kidnapping. It is an honor to meet you!"_ Twink said joyfully. _"So, do you want me to grant that wish now? And I'm sorry that Luigi could not be of assistance to help you with the cook off, because he and Mario need to save Peach again."_

I chuckled. "Nah, that's alright. It happens. So, lay it on me! Twink, I, Princess Daisy, wish for someone, even if it's not from here, like someone in the universe with amazing cooking skills to help me win the cook off this Sunday!"

"_Hmm, but what if the person you receive doesn't want to help you win?"_

I face palmed, that could happen. The person might not want to do it. "Well, I can just wish him or her back home, and wish for another person."

"_I don't recommend that," _Twink answered sadly.

I frowned and crossed my arms. "Why not?"

"_Because you would waste two wishes on the first person and you would be left with one, and if you wish for another person, he or she may not be able to return home."_

I doubled face palm. "Oh, right. . ."

Then I released my palms and my face lit up with an idea. "Well, I'll just wish for someone first, if they don't want to help me and I send him back home with my second wish. Then my third will be wasted on me, I will wish for _myself_ to have amazing cooking skills!"

"_Ahh excellent idea! Lets do that!"_

"Okay! So, Twink, lets find our lucky person first! Bring him or her in!" I cried with joy.

Twink winked. _"Your wish is my command, Daisy!" _He began to emit white light and I looked up at the sky. The sky opened a small white portal, I grew anxious with glee. I could not wait who this person would be to help me.

Little did I know that I did not expect some idiot to do it.

. . .

Out of the portal came out a young man, screaming for his life as he fell out the sky.

"AH! Oh no! He might die if he falls to the ground like that!" I cried nervously.

"_You're right!"_ Twink flew in the blink up of an eye to save the young man, once he did using his magic, he gently released him down to the ground.

The young man looked around at his surroundings. "Wha, what, wah!"

I looked at him, he looked pretty young. Nice chestnut hair with a curl on the left side of his head. He also wore some weird odd looking blue uniform, and long brown boots. His eyes were also closed.

I raised my brows at him and approached him. I didn't really know what to say. I was pretty much speechless.

Then he screamed. "DON'T HURT ME!" He clung himself on my dress, he quivered. "Pl-please! Don't hurt me! I'll do anything! Anything! Just-just spare me!"

"Wha?"

He then started to cling on my dress harder, squishing my legs.

"Hey! That hurts!" I yelled.

"Just don't hurt this Italian virgin in the name of pasta please!" he cried. "PLEASE!" He let out some sobs. I sweat dropped and sighed.

"I'm not going to hurt you," I assured.

The Italian stopped his tears. "You're. . .not?" he sniffled.

"_Why of course not!" _Twink said as he flew to him. The Italian was startled by the star. "_Princess Daisy wouldn't hurt a soul!" _

"Eh? P-Princess?" The young man released me and he stood up. His wiped his eyes from any remaining tears, and wiped his runny nose with his sleeve, which grossed me out a bit.

His eyes opened, which surprised me, he revealed nice brown orbs. "Who are you? Where am I?"

"_Guess, we need to explain to him now, hmm?"_ Twink asked me.

"Yup." I let out a smile and introduced myself to the Italian. "Well, hello! My name is Princess Daisy! I am the princess of the fair land you are in called Sarasaland! You see this star here, Twink granted me the wish of finding me someone with amazing cooking skills to help my kingdom win the annual worldwide cook off this planet called the Mushroom World which is this Sunday! And you happen to be that lucky person to help me do it! So, whaddaya say?"

I took out my hand, awaiting for approval and the man looked at me strangely. I then put my hand down nervously. "I-is that a. . no?"

"_Hmmm, well if going back home is concerning your mind, young man," _Twink assumed as he stood in front of him. _"Never fear! As soon as the cook off is over, the princess will wish for you to return to your home! That is if you wish to except the Princess' offer to help her win the cook off. If not, we'll just send you home right away. And she'll just wish that she has amazing cooking skills for the cook off."_

"Yeah," I said, scratching my head and sweatdropping. "Look, you don't have to do this, I could just send you home right now, or you can help me win and I'll send you home later."

However, inside my mind, I hoped he would accept the deal. I didn't want my wishes to be wasted. I awaited a response for a few moments, but the poor guy didn't say a thing. I sighed sadly. "I guess it's a 'no' then. Twink - "

"Wait!"

Startled by his high voice with an Italian accent, I turned to him. "You'll do it?"

The Italian closed back his eyes. He placed his hands on his back and shyly pressed his boot on the sidewalk, twisting his foot. "Well. . ."

"Aw come on! Is it a 'yes' or a - !"

Hug.

Yup, that's right, the next thing he did to me was a hug, which caused me to fall to the ground. "Woah! Wha!"

"_Si! _I'll help you win! Wow, this is awesome! Just when I was running away from Germany to avoid icky training, you called me here! Thank you so much! By doing that, _bella_, I will help you win! I don't care if I go back home within a week! I'll help you, veh~!"

I started to blush. "Oh, why uh thank you!"

"And you're such a pretty princess! Wow even better! I get to help a _Principessa_ win!" He hugged me even tighter. "I have been blessed by God!"

My face grew even more pink, boy he sure liked complementing me. "T-thanks."

He released me and he reached his hand to pull me up like a gentleman. "_Principessa_."

I took one of my gloved hands to reach his. "Well, I guess we have a deal," I said happily. "Say uh. . .what's your name? And I assume you're Italian too, right? You talk some words in Italian and you have an accent."

"My name?" The Italian questioned. He then let out a big smile. He leaned on his knees and took my hand in courtesy. "My name is Italy or Veneziano! Or call me by my human name, Feliciano Vargas!" He kissed my hand. "At your service _bella_."

And thus, the crazy preparations for winning the cook off along with my new partner began.

* * *

**More Notey Note From The Author: **Well, what did you think? Shall I continue this wacky story? I wish to hear your thoughts readers! Thanks for reading so far!

_Hasta la pasta!_


End file.
